


Chick like me fixed

by InsaneDreamer



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Come on they are perfect for each other, Coming Out, Cory and Shawn are endgame, Cory is in denial, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Episode s04e15 Chick like me, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews, Non-consensual touching mentioned, Shawn Hunter Needs a Hug, briefly, gay!shawn, i guess, shory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneDreamer/pseuds/InsaneDreamer
Summary: When Shawn dresses up like a girl Cory is just a little bit too attracted to him
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Chick like me fixed

If Cory had to be completely honest with himself he would have admitted that he had always found Shawn attractive. But Cory being Cory was never quite honest with himself so he never did. But, despite all that, he could not deny that Shawn was, in fact, handsome, so he convinced everyone around, himself included, that he had only seen his best friend as pretty because he objectively was and there was nothing more to it. No long stares he would give him when no one was looking, no jealousy or longing. This was obviously all due to the fact that Cory himself did not feel handsome or attractive at all. Sure he had a beautiful girlfriend who must’ve seen something in him, but Topanga said herself that she loved him for who he was, not for how he looked and that she loved his face because it was his face. So in the end, even she wouldn’t call him handsome. The stares Cory gave Shawn had to be the result of these insecurities that Cory struggled with and Shawn didn’t have to think about. Cory was just jealous of how handsome Shawn was. He was most certainly not jealous of his numerous girlfriends. Not at all.

Having decided to dress up like a girl and dramatically failing at it didn’t do good for Cory as his self-esteem was even worse than before. Especially when Shawn being Shawn turned out to be an amazingly beautiful girl. So he was attractive as both a girl and a guy while Cory was as neither. And he remained in awe of how beautiful girl-Shawn was. He could easily admit that he found him/her attractive. After all, there was nothing wrong with being attracted to a girl this pretty. So when he said: ‘Well, Shawn, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but… you’re kind of a babe.’ it didn’t feel wrong but like something he wanted and should’ve said. In fact, it felt like he should’ve said it earlier.

‘Really?’ asked Shawn looking a bit insecure.

This was a new look on Shawn’s face as up to this point he never had anything to be insecure about. As a girl Shawn was different, he got all flustered and shy. He even blushed a bit after hearing such a compliment coming from his best friend.

‘Yeah….You want me to, like, carry your books for you?’ he asked before he could stop himself.

‘I get that? Yeah, thanks.’

They walked towards the lockers where Topanga was waiting for them.

‘Why are you carrying his books?’ she asked.

‘Well, we’re trying to create the illusion that Shawn’s a girl, so I thought this would help.’ And as he was saying it Cory was not only trying to convince Topanga, he had to convince himself first. Of course it was all about creating the illusion and not about being able to express the admiration he had for Shawn.

‘You never carry my books’ Topanga was joking but there was an undertone in her voice like she was a bit irritated at the same time.

‘Well, look at him’ Cory had been looking. He could look. Shawn was now a girl, a very pretty girl. So there was nothing weird about looking at him, it was only natural. All guys were looking at his Shawn now. So why would he be any different?

‘And look at you. You are just radiant today.’ he added quickly after seeing Topanga’s face and realized what he’d really just said. How could he suggest that Shawn was prettier than his own girlfriend? Because, Cory realized, he really thought he was. Not that he could say it out loud. But it didn’t change the fact that at that moment Cory realized something important, he thought Shawn was pretty and not only as a girl. After all, despite all the clothes and makeup, it was still Shawn’s face. And even though he was still far from admitting he was attracted to Shawn it was a good starting point.

Shawn always knew he wasn’t interested in girls. Which doesn’t mean girls weren’t interested in him. In fact, it was quite the opposite, he seemed to be a magnet to which all the girls were drawn. And as much as he didn’t like to admit it even in front of himself he was taking advantage of them without them even realizing it. How could anyone ever suspect that the great playboy Shawn Hunter was gay? No one did. Even his best friend had no clue and as much as Shawn hated hiding things from Cory he could not tell him this one thing. He didn’t fear Cory wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore, he was more than sure his best friend would understand. But if he knew, Cory would start seeing him differently and sooner or later he would notice Shawn’s crush. Because Shawn Hunter had a gigantic crush on no other than his best friend. Of course, if he had to be honest with himself Shawn would have to admit that he didn’t, in fact, have a crush but was properly in love. But Shawn preferred to deny the truth, it was just easier this way. So when no one was looking he would just stare at Cory’s beautiful face and imagine how would it feel to kiss him.

When Shawn acted as Veronica he felt both good and bad at the same time. Bad things? He felt insecure and uncomfortable as a girl. Good things? The attention. And not only form Cory, which was by far the most flattering, but from all the other guys. See, Shawn knew he was handsome and he got a lot of attention from girls every day. Buy attention from girls was one thing and attention from guys was a whole new experience Shawn had to get accustomed to. Which is not to say he didn’t like it. In fact, he liked it a lot. It felt nice to be noticed by someone he could actually be attracted to. So when Gary asked him out Shawn agreed not only because of Shawn’s article, he was actually quite excited to go.

They had a really good time. At least at first. The conversation was nice and they seemed to get along quite well. And Shawn knew it wasn’t real but it was something he would like to be. A hot guy flirting with him and giving him compliments and sure it wasn’t Cory but maybe the right guy would help him get over Cory. But then when Gary touched Shawn’s knee and it was the beginning of a disaster. Sure Shawn liked the attention but not that kind of attention. So he punched Gary and went out of there.

He tried acting cool, but he was not. He was terrified, because even though he knew not all guys were like that, take Cory for example, there were many who were exactly like Gary and sooner or later he would come across one as Shawn and not Veronica. And somehow the prospect of having to face this kind of assault as himself seemed even more terrifying.

‘What’s wrong Shawn?’ asked Cory looking genuinely concerned.

Topanga had left a while ago and Shawn already changed into his own clothes and washed down the makeup. He and Cory were now sitting shoulder to shoulder on Cory’s bed. And of course Cory noticed Shawn was distressed, sometimes he could be very observant and sometimes he could be so blind. And at this moment Shawn made a very important decision. If he was ever to face a guy like Gary as Shawn he would need the support of his best friend. And as the fear of today’s events cumulated in him Shawn decided to be honest.

I’m fine…it’s just…I’m scared Cor. This made me realize that there are bad guys out there and I’ll have to face them eventually. And it’s not going to be pleasant and you’ll not always be there to save me’

‘What do you mean you’ll have to face them? It’s not like you have to ever be Veronica again. Unless you…want to?’

‘No I don’t want to be Veronica, I want to be me. But…I still want to go on dates with guys.’

As he said those words the silence fell upon them. Cory kept staring at Shawn, who refused to look up, thousands of thoughts running through his mind. Shawn wants to date guys. Does it mean Shawn is gay? But he had so many girlfriends. Was he just pretending? Did he have crushes Cory didn’t know about? Of course, he had crushed Cory didn’t know about. How could he not notice? What else didn’t he see? Maybe Topanga liked girls. Maybe Eric was gay too. Maybe everyone was gay including Cory but he was just too dumb to see it. Cory found himself spiraling so he shook off the more absurd ideas and returned to the original point of interest

‘Do you mean you’re gay?’ he asked softly looking at Shawn who nodded still looking at his own knees. ‘That’s okay Shawn. You know that’s okay, right? I just wish you would’ve told me sooner.’

‘I know, but I just couldn’t get myself to do that. I didn’t want things to get weird between us’

‘Why would things get weird between us? It’s not like you have a crush on me.’

And as Shawn didn’t answer Cory finally realized what Shawn’s real secret was. But he couldn’t quite believe it. How could someone like Shawn, someone so handsome and cool and funny be interested in someone as unattractive as Cory. It was weird enough that they were friends. But nevertheless, it was a nice thought. Images started creeping into Cory’s mind. Images he kept out of it for so long. He and Shawn holding hands. Shawn’s head on Cory’s lap when they watch TV together. Cory standing behind Shawn hugging him as they watch leaves change in Vermont. He and Shawn kissing. He and Shawn. And at that moment for the first time, Cory was completely honest with himself and realized that he had a crush on Shawn. Oh dagnabbit, he was properly in love with this boy. He looked at Shawn and admitted to himself that he always found Shawn attractive. And maybe it was the adrenaline from the earlier events or the power and relief of the end of the denial but Cory decided to be brave. Just as Shawn was brave for coming out to him. And he asked:

‘Do you have a crush on me?’

Shawn did not answer but he looked up a bit with fear in his beautiful eyes. And knowing that lack of an answer can be the answer Cory lifted Shawn’s chin, leaned in and whispered ‘Because I have a crush on you’ before kissing Shawn. He saw Shawn’s eyes widening before his closed. It was a sweet and gentle kiss and it was the best kiss in their lives. When it ended they looked into each other’s eyes before Shawn broke the silence.

‘But what about Topanga?’ he said sounding like he was out of air.

This was a good point. Cory and Topanga were dating their whole lives. But was there ever love? Cory cared about her, he sure did, he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. But he couldn’t imagine himself without Shawn, because it has always been Cory and Shawn, Shawn and Cory. There was no Cory without his Shawn.

‘I love Topanga Shawnie, I do. But I am in love with you.’

And this time Shawn kissed Cory and this kiss was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! Hi! Thanks for reading this little story, I really appreciate you clicking on it. I wrote it two years ago and only now gathered the courage to post it. So here it is. It is also the first thing I ever posted on here so I would really appreciate any and all feedback.   
> Thanks again for wasting time on this <3


End file.
